Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an electric toothbrush, and specifically to an electrical toothbrush having more than one cluster of rotating bristles wherein the clusters rotate in opposite directions relative to each other.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There have been attempts to enhance toothbrushing and the efficacy of plaque removal from a user""s teeth by employing electrical toothbrushes configured with various rotational speeds of the brush sections or by using a specific angle(s) of brush heads.
In addition to the actual cleaning of the teeth and removal of plaque performed by brushing one""s teeth with an electric toothbrush, it is also desirable to massage the gums in order to retain their health, a procedure referred to as prophylaxis.
What is needed is an electric toothbrush with an enhanced cleaning operation.
What is also needed is an electric toothbrush that provides improved gum prophylaxis during brushing.
What is further needed is an electric toothbrush with a plurality of brush heads that provide a plurality of brushing directions to yield enhanced teeth cleaning and plaque removal.
What is further needed is an improved electric toothbrush head configured for the above-described needs.
The electric toothbrush of the instant invention is equipped with two brushes that rotate in opposite directions to enhance the efficacy of toothbrushing. By employing two brushes that rotate in opposite directions, the teeth cleaning and removal of plaque is enhanced because the areas that make contact with the toothbrush are cleaned in two directions. Thus, whichever areas and crevices are missed by one brush because the rotation of the brush at the time of cleaning this area did not cover a specific area, can now be contacted by the second brush when it rotates in the opposite direction.
The instant invention also improves prophylaxis of the gums during brushing, because areas that would not be massaged as a result of bushing in one direction are now subject to being massaged by the second brush rotating in an opposite direction. This procedure is further improved if the user switches hands while toothbrushing.